a new family member or just a teamate
by Changeling Girl 2003
Summary: Natasha has a cousin nobody knew about, who goes to live with teach Avengers at 13. The Avengers don't trust her and seem suspicious of her. It also doesn't help that Agent Romanoff the cold hearted Bitch likes her and spends a all of her time with her. What will become of Meg and Natasha or should I say Katya and Natalia.
1. Who is she

I woke up at half four in the morning just so I can get on a plane to get to America. I was joining the Avengers at 13 and my carers didn't want me to leave but I reminded them of the allies they had over thier and that I would call every week. I should introduce myself I'm Megan but I prefer Meg Valentina I'm the Cousin the Natalie Romanova of as she is known as Natasha Romanoff. I made coffee for my 'Dad' so he was awake enough to to take me to the gate where he would leave me to fly to America. I ate breakfast and packed up my last few things before getting dressed in my favourite jeans, crop top and leather jacket withe my combat boots. Before we left it made sure to have my weapons licence with me and real and fake ID as I couldn't let people know me ans Meg Valentina is was gonna be Charlie Barron the daughter and heroes to a multimillion company that my dad owns.

I stepped of the plane 8 hours later dragons my bags with me and heading to the baggage claim to grab my case before walking to the arrivals lounge where Nat was waiting I walked up to her and she just stared at me with a sullen look on her face before smilli nag widely and crushing me in a bone breaking hug, I hugged her back and she took me case out of my hands and lead me towards her black Corvette parked right outside the door. My bags where thrown into the car and I sat in the passenger seat. We got a good few miles away from the airport before she spoke to me "how was the flight?" She asked me "ohh...ya know. It would have been better if S.H.I.E.L.D had picked me up in one of your fancy jets." I retorated and she just smirked and asked me about England, but before I could answere we where at ten Avengers tower and she pulled into the underground garage and lead me thoughthe lobby to an elevator with nour buttons and I groaned "how can I push all the buttons if thier aren't any" I complained and Nat put a key card into a little slot byou the door and a panel slid up revealing get a bank of buttons with one big "A" button at the top which she pushed.


	2. what now?

I renlisted that I don't have a disclamer so

 **I DO NOT OWN IT,** but if I did it would be awsome and cap ando Nat wouldo be together.

The doors opened moments later to show a gorgeous lounge with a view of the sunset over the statue of liberty in the distance. "Hey spider. Who's the kid?" A man with black hair and a faint blue glow under his shirt asked. This must be Tony Stark "I have ear's you know,"I replied flipping my brown hair and concentrateing my gray eyes on him, he gulped and looked away "My name's Meg Valentina, your new teamate." He started spluttering when he heard this a voice sounded from the ceiling asking Stark if he wanted the rest of the Avengers in the lounge and I flinched as Natasha laughed at me so I slapped her arm "It's not nice to laugh at someone dear Natalia." I remind her in Russian and she acts like a five year old by sticking her to tounge out at me so I stamp on her foot with the heal of my combat boots and hear a satisfying crack. Stark told th is Jarvis dude to get the rest of the Avengers at once as I dumped my bags on the floor and sprawled on the sofa closest to me only to jump up at the sound of footsteps on the carpeted floor. A chuckle could faintly be heard from Tony as Natasha sat where I once was a man with Curly black hair and a lab coat came hurrying into the room "Jarvis said it was important that I came here." He said and was told to sit only than did he notice me. Two more men walked in with an android figure and a brunette girl who looked at few years older than me.

They stared at me for a few minuets before the big blonde man spoke up welcoming me to the tower "My name's Steve Rogers, that's Agent Barton , the vision and Wanda."He said introducing the other people "I'm Bruce Banner." The guy in the lab coat said. "Meg." I said before turning to Nat "where am I sleeping?" I asked her and she wordlessly got up and lead me don't the hall to a different elevator, she pushed the button which the letters NR on it and took me into a bedroom on the floor where I dumped my bags. "So, you never did tell me how England's been whilst I wasn't there."

"It was lonely without you, Nat." I reply. Before pulling out me gun and shooting all the cameras in the room as well as microphones. "Well can drop the act now Natalia, they can't see or hear us anymore."I said before walking over to her and flicking a bug of her shirt. "you where here for 5 minutes how did you know where all the cameras and mics where Katya." Nat said shocked. I shrugged "I could always sense things that where in the wrong place." I said before pulling her over to my bags as we unpacked she spent the enter time complaining about living with 5 boys and that she was glad thier was another girl staying at the tower with her and Wanda.


	3. the mission

**Disclamer :I own nothing but Meg/Katya.**

I had been living with Nat for a month now when McFury Pants walked in and called me Nat and Steve into his office. "I want you to go undercover to take down a rough Hydra cell in England, there base of operations is in somerset and the daughter of the leader is Megan's age, so Megan will be going with you." He stated then pushed three malina folders towards us. "You want me to go undercover Sir with a minor" Steve protested. "I'll have you know Mr Rogers that I and a trained assassin and spy. I reevedon't the same training as Natasha."I saI'd before grabbing my folder and walking out.

 **Natasha pov**

"Nat, cam we talk about something?"

"Yeah"

"I don't like Meg I think she's hiding something, or not telling us everything."

"Well all have secrets Rogers. Get ton the point."

"I don't trust her."

I walked out after he said that and went to the gym where I punched the he'll put of the punching bags before Jarvis told me it was time for Lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

I had been living with Nat for a month now when Director McFury Pants walked in and called me Nat and Steve into his office. "I want you to go undercover to take down a rough Hydra cell in England, there base of operations is in somerset and the daughter of the leader is Megan's age, so Megan will be going with you." He stated then pushed three malina folders towards us. "You want me to go undercover Sir, with a minor." Steve protested. "I'll have you know Mr Rogers that I am a trained assassin and spy. I received the same training as Natasha." I said before grabbing my folder and walking out.

Natasha pov

"Nat can we talk about something?"Rogers asked me.

"Yeah" I replied sitting back down

"I don't like Meg. I think she's hiding something."

"We all have secrets Rogers. Get to the point."

"I don't trust her." He stated and I walked out heading to the gym to pummel a punching bag before lunch when I heard voices in the common room I hid around the corner and listened.

"I'm telling you Tony, Megan's hiding something and Natasha knows." Steve says. "Yeah she even blocked the vents so I couldn't hear what she and Nat talk about." Clint complained to Tony. "You both have valid points. Jarvis, run a background check on Megan Valentina."

I had heard enough I walked around the corner. "Jarvis cancle that order. You boys really can't respect somebody's privacy can you?" I asked walking through the common room to the kitchen to get a drink. "I can't believe you, if you want to know about her past ask her yourself. But be prepared to visit the hospital." I stated before walking out to find Katya to see if she wanted to spar. I felt betrayed, especially by Clint my best friend, I trusted them and they threw that trust out like garbage.

Meg/Katya pov.

I was seething as I packed for the undercover mission adding the new clothes Agent Hill had given me. Natasha had told me what she had heard in the main room. I hid my anger at them and raced Nat to the gym where I took Clint's bow and arrows and painted them pink and I added streamers to the ends of them. Next I took Caps shield and covered it in black paint before drawing the Red Hydra skull on it. Then we snuck down to Tony's lab and changed all of his suits so they would malfunction whenever he put them on for the next 24 hours. I grinned as I was called to the main common room with Nat. "Pizza is here." Tony said and I all but ignored them. Until Nat told me that there was chicken as well. I ate all the chicken and left the room without looking at anyone other than Nat. I stopped walking when I rounded the corner close enough to to now be seen but close enough to hear them Nat came round the corner and stood next to me "Do you think that Nat told the kid" Tony said and we heard Clint say "Judging by the cold looks I'll say yes." Nat and I walked down the halway to our rooms where we burst out laughing staggering through the door in fits of giggles. In the morning Hill was in the main common room with a case she pushed it towards me and left. There was a note on the top, I said that Nat, Rogers and I needed to meet here tomorrow morning at 7. I put the note on the fridge and saw that the case had my covers name on it. I quickly dragged it to my room and got back into me to see Nat walk into the room. See saw the note and pocketed it just before Rogers and Barton came into the room and started making breakfast. Nat and I ignored them and sat down, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Once the boys had eaten and left did I turn of the TV and let Nat make breakfast.

The next morning me and Nat walked into the living room to find Cape sitting g on the couch with several people. One of them dragged me down the hall and pushed me down into a chair. I walked out of the room two hours later with bobbed blonde hair, glasses, jeans, t-shirt and jacket paired with black boots. I sat on the sofa and Nat walked in white blond hair and her once green eyes noelw grey. Cap came in next with brown hair and brown eyes. Nether of them had changed clothes. I went to me room and grabbed my cases for the mission, I then papered a snack bag for myself and Nat for the flight. I quickly ran back to my room and grabbed the bag that Hill gave me yesterday of dragged it back to the living room and Nat went to gab hair bags whilst Cap ate.

 **I do not own anything but Meg.**


End file.
